Linda Navidad
by Nao Okumura Jeager
Summary: Pues basicamente trata sobre como Kirino y Tsurugi se hicieron novios,no soy buena haciendo resumenes xb pero pasen y lean si les gusta esta parejita,tambien habra EndoKaze y ShindouTenma,aunque prefiero el KyoTen y el RanTaku este shot lo hice para una amiga


_Aclaraciones: Al inicio de este shot,falta una semana para navidad, así que el flash back es 2 semanas antes de navidad, pero en la tele siempre están esos "lindos" anuncios sobre navidad y regalos que faltan por comprar(osea promociones navideñas) como unas 3 semanas antes d navidad(al menos en mi país xb) Se que no estamos en fechas navideñas pero es un fic para mi queridisima Pili-chan ^^_

_Esto es 100% yaoi_

_Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chrono Stone(/y ahora Galaxy) y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

"Faltan unas pocas horas para la navidad, si usted no ha comprado aun su reg…"

Apagué el televisor, todos los años era lo mismo, la gente se alegraba en esos días y regalaban cosas a su familia, amigos y demás, pero…que tengo yo?...mis padres no están, mis amigos estarían con sus familias, mi maestro esta "celebrando" con el entrenador y la persona que amo…no me habla desde hace ya casi una semana; solté un suspiro y recordé la estupidez que cometí hace una semana…

•**~•~Flash Back~•~•**

Chicos~ -todos volteamos a ver al entrenador Endo- es todo por hoy! Vayan a ducharse y a sus casas porque ya es tarde! Nos vemos luego  
El entrenador se fue casi corriendo de la cancha mientras algunos solo se ponían el pants y platicaban sobre la navidad

Kirino-me llamó Shindo-hoy estuviste un poco distraído, pasó algo?  
No, solo…-bajé la mirada y suspire

Por qué no mejor me cuentas todo de camino a casa?  
Claro-Shindo y yo como siempre nos íbamos a casa juntos, pero hoy no íbamos hablando, ya que no sabía cómo explicarle mi "problema"  
Entonces…?

Yo…esque…

Es por Tsurugi?

QUE?!-hubo un ligero silencio después de mi grito, me sonroje y baje la mirada

Entonces si es por él, cierto?

…si…

Lo supuse

¬.¬ como que lo supusiste?

Siempre lo buscas con la mirada y nunca estas tranquilo hasta que no lo encuentras ^w^

¬.¬ a veces te odio

No te preocupes, yo te apoyo-me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

¬¬?...lo haces porque sé que te gusta Tenma?  
OAO!...eh…n…no…^/^U

¬w¬ lo sabía

¬x¬U…no le digas…

No le diré si tu no le dices…  
Trato ^w^

Shindo me abrazó y yo le correspondí

Pase a dejar a Shindo a su casa, ya que él vivía antes que yo, camine hacia mi casa hasta que note que mi llavero de gato no estaba

Maldicion-corri todo de regreso por donde había pasado, hasta que cerca de donde nos habíamos abrazado encontré un ramo de flores junto a mi llavero-que extraño…no las vi cuando pasamos-no les di importancia, pero me las lleve y las pude en un florero cuando llegue a casa, vi una nota en el refrigerador, de mis padres y después de leer el típico "lo sentimos cariño, tuvimos que irnos, tú maestro ira a cuidarte, te queremos mucho,Atte. Mamá y Papá" tire la nota a la chimenea(tanto Shindo como Kirino son ricos xb) y me deje caer en el sofá, al poco rato sonó el timbre, me levante a abrir y vi a mi maestro

Hola Kirino

Hola Kazemaru-san,pase,póngase comodo,dije sin realmente fijarme en el

Otto…^/-/^U Kirino kun…

Hum? o.ò?-lo mire y vi que no venía solo

Hola ^/w/^U

E-e…entrenador!? Que hace aquí?

Jeje veras…

Endo y yo estamos saliendo ¬/¬-comento rápidamente mi maestro

Si…y pronto nos ca-sa-re-mos~ -dijo el entrenador abrazando a Kazemaru-san por la cintura(aquí a Natsumi le dio gonorrea y se murió…o explotó y ya xb)

Ya veo…de todas formas pasen,pónganse comodos,ire a ver si ya está lista la comida

Durante la comida el entrenador casi nos mata de un susto, ya que por poco se ahoga(por comer muy rápido xb)

Al día siguiente les dije a los sirvientes que les dejaran el desayuno listo y me fui a la escuela, al llegar les dije a los chicos que el entrenador no llegaría para la práctica matutina, algunos se alegraron pero no duro mucho, ya que apareció el entrenador Kido y nos puso a hacer sus ejercicios mortales(xD)

En las clases estaba algo distraído ya que hoy tampoco había visto a Tsurugi(olvide aclarar que Tsurugi no estuvo en la práctica de ayer xb),en eso sentí/escuche como algo caía en mi pupitre, era un papelito, lo abrí y leí "Ya deja de suspirar, pon algo de atención a las clases, en el almuerzo le iremos a preguntar a Tenma,ok?",esa era la inconfundible caligrafía de mi mejor amigo, cabe decir que era muy bonita, le conteste rápidamente, fijándome que el profesor no se diera cuenta

"**Está bien, aunque me pides un milagro, además tú también te distraes pensando en Tenma ****w****y porque deberíamos preguntarle al? Jajaja es broma, entonces en el almuerzo iremos a ver a tu novio xb para preguntarle por Tsurugi**"

Me termine la pequeña hojita escribiendo eso y se la mande "volando"(le cayó en la cabeza porque estaba mirando hacia la ventana xb)

Al final de la clase, a la cual seguí sin prestar mucha atención, sonó la campana anunciando el almuerzo

Ya era hora -A- mi cerebro estaba a punto de secarse-le dije a Shindo mientras me estiraba y el guardaba sus cosas

No te quejes tanto,anda,muévete si quieres ir a preguntarle a Tenma

Por qué la prisa? ¬w¬?

Porque Tenma se va a entrenar en los almuerzos y no quiero interrumpirlo-Shindo me tomo del brazo y me llevo hasta el salón de su "amorcito"

Tenma-llamó Shindo mientras entrabamos al salón

Eh?...Capitán! ^o^ que lo trae por aquí?-dijo alegre mientras se acercaba y al notarme se entristeció un poco- Hola Kirino-sempai ^-^U  
Hola Tenma-lo salude, Shindo iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí-Sabes donde esta Tsurugi?

Tsurugi?...mmm…si, debe estar en la dirección, pero…creo que después iría al hospital a ver a su hermano

Ya veo…-dije algo triste

…Pero prometió volver para el entrenamiento ^w^

En serio?

Si ^u^

Gracias Tenma-antes de irme le dije- ah! Shindo quería ver tu entrenamiento, solo no lleguen tarde a la siguiente clase, nos vemos chicos-salí del salón después de notar como ambos se sonrojaban

Pasaron el resto de las clases, a las cuales Shindo y probablemente Tenma, no asistieron, supuse que estarían juntos así que no me preocupe; al final de las clases me dirigí a los vestidores donde vi a Tsurugi fuera del estadio

Tsurugi…-lo llame pero al parecer no me escucho-Tsurugi!

Que quieres?-me contesto fríamente

…vas a entrenar?

No

Pero…

No quiero ver tu cara-me sorprendí

Qué?...

Lo que oiste,es más ,por qué no estas con el capitán llorón?

-en ese momento los demás miembros del equipo iban llegando

No le digas así! Shindo es…

Tu novio!-grito, sorprendiendo a todos

Eso no…

No lo niegues! Si no lo son, estoy seguro de que lo amas!-Tsurugi seguía gritandio,yo trataba de no llorar, pero realmente dolía todo lo que estaba diciendo

CALLATE!-grite y hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo-TU ERES SOLO UN…UN ESTUPIDO! EL IMBECIL QUE AMO ERES TÚ!-después de eso salí corriendo(estaba llorando) hacia mi casa-

•**~•~Fin Flash Back~•~•**

Después de eso evitaba a Tsurugi, de echo a los 2 días de "confesarme" deje de ir a la escuela, aprovechando que no haríamos nada importante hasta el siguiente mes; también agradecía que nadie(a excepción de Shindo,Kazemaru y Endo) sabia donde vivía y les pedí a Shindo, a mi maestro y al entrenador que no fueran a buscarme, y a Shindo también le pedí que no le dijera a nadie donde vivía; los primeros 2 dias,tanto mi maestro como el entrenador estaban bastante preocupados, pero después de que se fueran a la casa del entrenador a preparar lo de la fiesta de navidad, parecieron tranquilizarse, al igual que Shindo, el cual dejo de llamarme cada hora para ver si seguía con vida -w-U

Me levante suspirando del sillón, tomé algo de dinero y salí hacia el centro comercial a comprar algo de "comida", ya que les había dado unos días a la servidumbre, hacía bastante frio pero no quise llevarme ningún abrigo; compré un poco de "comida rápida"(maruchan y cosas así) suponiendo que con eso podría sobrevivir unos 3 días más, me dirigí tranquilamente hacia mi casa.

Estaba por cruzar una avenida, cuando comencé a sentirme algo mareado, no le tome mucha importancia y seguí caminando, estaba por llegar a mi casa cuando vi a alguien conocido frente a la puerta, de la sorpresa(y un poco de tristeza/dolor) deje caer las bolsas, haciendo ruido, causando que el "conocido" volteara

Kiri…-no lo deje terminar, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería saber por qué estaba allí, así que salí corriendo- KIRINO!

LARGO!-le grite, seguí corriendo sin importarme a quien empujaba o por donde pasaba

KIRINO! CUIDADO!-en ese momento escuche un clacson,mire a los lados y vi un auto que venía a gran velocidad, me paralicé mientras observaba como el auto se acercaba más y más, cerré los ojos y sentí un golpe, pero…no venia del lado que esperaba y casi al instante sentí otro golpe de caída(?), en eso el mareo volvió

Kirino!-escuché, supuse que era Tsurugi, trate de mirarlo pero las lágrimas y el dolor de cabeza me impedían ver bien-Kirino!

Tsu…rugi…

CALMA!YA VIENE LA AYUDA!-sentía como los brazos de Tsurugi me abrazaban

Tsurugi…perdón…

Tranquilo, no tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón

…-sentí como el dolor aumento y después nada…sentía como si flotara, flotaba en una extraña paz(-.-? de cuál fume? Xb), no sentía realmente nada

Después de un rato escuche varios murmullos, eso realmente molestaba, comencé a removerme y abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que distinguí fue la cara de Tsurugi

Tsurugi?...-mi voz salió algo ronca así que trate de aclararme la garganta y sentí como me abrazaba

Qué bueno que despiertas-escuche una voz detrás de Tsurugi(si, Kirino aun esta medio dormido y solo notó a Tsurugi xb)

Sí, nos tenía preocupados sempai-decia otra voz, miré por encima del cabello de Tsurugi( que lo seguía abrazando gaymente xD) y vi a todo el equipo en la habitación

Chicos?…

Si, llevas bastante rato "dormido"-comentó Shindo abrazando a Tenma(owww xb), en eso se escucharon unos gritos fuera del cuarto y entraron Kazemaru-san y el entrenador Endo

KIRINO!YA ESTAS MEJOR!?-gritaron al unísono los recién llegados

Hola maestro…entrenador…-ambos se acercaron, Tsurugi me soltó y ayudo a sentarme-sí, ya estoy mejor

Qué bueno -w-U-suspiro el entrenador

Después de recibir regaños y otros tantos sermondes,el doctor me dio de alta y todos me llevaron a la casa del entrenador

Que hacemos aquí?-pregunte algo confundido

Es la fiesta de Navidad!-anuncio el entrenador, sorprendiéndome un poco al hacer cuentas de los días que había estado "dormido"

Todos comenzaron a festejar, cada uno con su pareja(xb),yo estaba sentado en un sillón, tomando refresco, de repente sentí que alguien se dejaba caer a mi lado

Quieres?-era Tsurugi y m ofrecía un trozo de pastel

…es de chocolate?-le pregunte tímidamente

Si…quieres o no?

Claro…-lo mire y estaba sonriendo mientras cortaba un trozo de su gran rebanada, yo también sonreí, pero recordé lo de el otro día(la pelea)-…lo siento, no era mi intención decirte todas esas cosas…-baje la cabeza porque sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar

Tú no tienes por qué disculparte…

Pero…-levante la cabeza de golpe y lo primero que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos

Yo debo pedirte disculpas…la verdad es que…¬/A/¬ estaba celoso porque…cuando iba a…hablarte, te vi con Shindo…y estaban abrazándose y…yo pensé que eran novios y…l-lo siento, me deje llevar por los celos, yo…-Tsurugi seguía hablando,disculpándose,yo sonreía y sentía como lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a salir y en un "impulso" lo besé

Ya deja de disculparte…-le di un beso en la frente-estas más que perdonado

Kirino…-volvimos a besarnos y al poco rato todos nos aplaudieron(metiches! xDDD);casi al final de la noche hicimos un brindis

Un brindis…-comenzó a decir el entrenador, alzando su taza de chocolate(xb)-por todos nosotros…-abrazo a Kazemaru-san y siguió-por las felices parejas aquí presentes…SALUD!

Salud!-dijimos todos al unísono para después cada pareja brindar con un beso

_Fin~_

_Mini Extra!_

Tsurugi…

Que pasa Kirino?

…somos pareja?-lo mire y note que se sonrojaba

P-pues…si…creo…digo si tú quieres…

Ambos comenzamos a reír, nos miramos y mientras Tsurugi me tomaba de la mano y la besaba, haciéndome sonrojar, decía:

Quieres ser mi novio…oficialmente?-reímos un poco y le conteste

Claro-nos dimos un beso y seguimos caminando-Por cierto…debes decirles a mis padres ^w^

Que!? oAo!

Y ahora si…Fin xb

Espero te haya gustado Pili-chan~ y tambien espero que al resto de los lectores les haya gustado ^^ oh por cierto,es mi primer fic asi que si tienen algun consejo,queja o lo q sea,dejen review~ xb


End file.
